


Hit The Ground 中文翻译

by AdorableDork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDork/pseuds/AdorableDork
Summary: Phil第一次在Clint眼前受重伤。





	Hit The Ground 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hit The Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393918) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 



> As always, a huge thank you to Cristinuke for giving me the permission to translate this amazing series.  
> 感谢作者姑娘授权！欢迎各位捉虫~

Clint跌跌撞撞跑出巷子，仍举着枪，以防还有更多敌人出现。

“Barton，汇报情况。”Clint耳中传来Coulson平静的声音。

Clint吐出一口带着血沫的唾沫，在一个垃圾桶后蹲了下来，持枪戒备，整个身体都因为肾上腺素而紧绷起来。

Clint喘着粗气道：“Coulson，我被算计了。现场一片混乱，我逃出来了，刚才还看到那些人紧跟在我身后，但我觉得我把他们甩掉了。”他基本能确定有几根肋骨不是断了就是裂了。那伙人显然对他们中间出了个间谍这事儿很不爽。

“明白。呆在原地，后援马上到。”耳机中传来Coulson平稳的语调。呼气都变得艰难，但一听到那个声音，Clint就立刻就觉得好多了。

Clint半蹲在原地，眼睛耳朵时刻警惕着不正常的动静。没有了高度的优势让Clint非常紧张，但他也知道自己目前这个身体状况，轻举妄动肯定会暴露藏身地，更何况左肩膀之前被那些混混打脱臼了，想要在不加重伤势的情况下爬上那么高的楼根本就是痴心妄想。

Clint无比想念他的弓。

“Barton？汇报。”Coulson的声音再次传来，同时巷子外传来一阵枪声。

Clint靠着墙站起来一点，努力往垃圾桶里挤了挤，让自己更加隐蔽一些。“还在原地，长官。接下来怎么办？”

他听到更多的枪声，几声闷哼和一声低吼。但却一直没有Coulson的声音。

“长官？”Clint重复了一遍，“命令是？”

Clint听到一阵静电声，然后Coulson平稳的声音传来：“是泰餐馆后面的那个蓝色垃圾桶吗？”

Clint如释重负地长出一口气，但却没有动。“是的，长官。”

“你可以出来了，Barton。”听到耳机和现实中的声音终于重合在了一起，Clint轻笑了一声。他慢慢挣扎着从藏身的角落起身，一眼就看到了站在巷子口的Coulson。

Clint咧嘴笑了出来，慢慢向巷口一步步挪去，每动一下都会扯动嵌进右腿的那颗子弹，“等你半天了。”

Clint以为Coulson起码会微笑一下，但他并没有，逐渐走近的Clint看着Coulson腹部一片迅速扩大的红色眯起了眼。

“我靠，那是血吗？！”Clint冲他大喊，剩下的几步路直接跑了起来，暂时顾不上自己的伤了。

Coulson没有回答他，而是按住耳机，平静地说道：“找到Barton了。两名探员急需救治，地点是北第四十三区。”说完，才把视线转向伸手去摸那片血迹的Clint。

Clint的手接触到他的那一瞬，Coulson整个人就像垮了一样，瘫倒在地，幸亏Clint及时拽住并控制住了摔倒的速度，他的脑袋才没有直接砸在水泥地上。

“操，Coulson？”Clint竭力告诉自己千万不要惊慌，但他眼睁睁看着那片红色飞速扩散开来。不应该这么快的，但Clint感觉Coulson的西服外套正飞快地被血浸透。

“靠，靠，靠，求你了，坚持住！”Clint一边喊着一边压住他腹部的伤口。Coulson闷哼出声，但他还是想要帮Clint，抬起手碰了碰Clint。然后他好像忘了自己上一秒想干什么，手向上伸去抓住了Clint的胳膊。按压伤口的压力和Coulson的突然动作牵动了肩膀的伤势，Clint强行咽下一声尖叫。

Coulson仍一言不发，眼睛一眨一眨，眼看就要闭上，“操，Coulson，说话，求求你，撑住。”Clint恳求道。

血从伤口里不停往外冒，而Clint只能尽可能地施压，同时祈祷救援人员能及时赶到，因为Coulson抓在他胳膊上的手已经开始松懈，两眼紧闭。

“别，别，别！Coulson，求你了，醒醒！”Clint的喘息变得急促。他尽可能地稳住按压力度，拉力扯动肩膀，疼得忍不住呲牙咧嘴起来，但还是咬紧牙关撑住了。Coulson需要他。

Clint一直催促着Coulson，想让他清醒过来，求求你了醒醒吧，但后者铁了心样地就是不睁眼。眼睁睁看着自己的指挥官死在眼前的恐惧让Clint觉得自己马上都要过呼吸了，他把注意力完全集中在保持压力与Coulson随着呼吸上下起伏的胸膛上，能感到血正一点点渗进他的指缝。

几只手把他向后拉去，他吓了一跳，刚才完全没听到急救车的警铃声，也根本听不见急救人员的各种问题。一位急救员意识到Clint的极度震惊状态让他根本不可能给出正常的回应，就直接一把将他硬从Coulson身上拽了起来。直到他发现自己突然一下离Coulson那么远，才意识到发生了什么，他挣扎着，大喊着，想要回到Coulson身边，急救员的身影挡住了他的视线，Clint一连串脏话就骂了出来。

“Coulson！别，别拉着我，我必须……他伤口在出血……我必须帮他！”Clint胡言乱语着，脑海里一片白噪音。他知道自己大脑一片混沌，但他根本安静不下来、管不了那么多。直到臂弯处被扎了一下，他才意识到神盾急救人员从不白费时间扯淡。

“别，别啊，等一下，”Clint抗议道，但他浑身的肌肉突然就松了劲。他离Coulson越来越远，被拽到了第二辆救护车里，急救人员将他固定在担架上，用手电检查了他的眼睛，边量血压边不停地问问题，Clint被问题砸得根本无法集中精力回答。药劲迅速袭来，整个人都变得混沌、迟缓。

“Barton特工，你听见我说话了吗？”一个急救人员问道。她看起来很友善，Clint还留意到她似乎还对自己的工作格外在行。他一直盯着她，直到她重复了三遍才理解了问题是什么。Clint短促地点点头，但很快就停下了因为他发现即使这一个小动作都会让他眩晕。

“Barton特工，我们给你注射了少量镇静剂，让你安静下来。你现在很安全，我们就是想检查一下你的伤势。能告诉我们你哪里受伤了吗？”Clint眯着眼睛盯着她，努力想要回忆起到底是哪里疼。

Clint刚才本想试着转身，但立刻感到一阵剧痛炸开，赶紧停了下来，于是他猜道：“额，肩膀？”

“目测应该是脱臼了，但我们很快就能给你复位。Barton特工，还有哪里？你右腿在流血。”听她说起，Clint才突然感到那一片传来的一阵疼痛，他咬着牙点点头。

“子弹。”她在向伤口施压，Clint疼得喘着粗气说。但和腿伤相比，呼吸好像更疼，他又倒吸一口气，随之而来的疼痛让他忍不住哼出声。“肋骨？”他从牙缝中挤出两个字，看到她若有所思地点点头。她转而和其他急救人员说着什么，他被喧嚣包围，Clint再也集中不了注意力了。

他好像漏了什么东西，有什么事好像他是应该想起的。他很担心，隐约中总感到深深的焦虑，他使劲回想着。那股焦虑感不断想要冲出来，但药物的作用下他几乎无法思考。他受伤了，没错，但Coulson也一样。然后Coulson……Coulson在哪？

“等等，Coulson，Coulson在哪？他受伤了，在流血，我要，我要，见他。”Clint迷迷糊糊地说，他终于明白那股焦虑感从何而来了。Coulson受伤了，他必须要知道Coulson是安全的，为什么他不能去见他？

“Barton特工，你冷静一下。我的同事们正在尽全力对他施救，他正在另一辆去医院的救护车里。Barton特工，你能听明白吗？”她给他的腿系上临时绷带，压住伤口止血，Clint疼得扯扯嘴角。

“我要，我要和他一起，让我，让我走，求你……我需要，要确认……”即使救护车门被猛地关上，车加速驶出，Clint还是不断抗议着。

“你们要去的是同一所医院，Barton特工，很快你就会没事了。”她开始转动Clint受伤的一侧肩膀，后者发出痛苦的闷哼。她的手很温柔，但他大脑正一片混乱，完全顾不上感谢她。“我现在给你的肩膀复位，好吗？我数到三，一……二……三。”

Clint尖叫出声，大脑一片空白。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint在意识边缘不断徘徊，每次醒过来都觉得脑子一片浆糊，完全无法理解到底发生了什么。直到药量减少了，他才得以保持那么几分钟的清醒，而他醒来说的第一句话就是问Coulson在哪。

“放松，Barton特工。你要保持镇静，明白么？”Clint就此认定这医生是个混蛋。很不理智，没错，但他不管，他必须要知道Coulson在哪，现在立刻马上。医生不断地把他按回到病床上，于是Clint的怒火开始噌噌往上冒；而一想到自己现在竟然虚弱到能被人轻易按倒在床上，就更是火上浇油了。

“滚一边去。说Coulson在哪，否则我他妈拧断你脖子。”Clint咬牙切齿地说，拼命保持呼吸想忍过胸腔的一阵钝痛。Clint恨死肋骨骨折了，但至少肩膀现在不疼了，腿也完全麻木毫无感觉。

“不必费劲了。”门外传来一个冷冷的声音，Clint眼睛猛地睁开，直接对上了Fury的独眼。局长冲医生点点头表示解散，后者哼了一声以示不满，但也服从了命令，严肃地看了Clint一眼，就像Clint会因此被吓住乖乖待在床上一样。

医生走后Clint终于坐起身，这么大动作让他疼得咧咧嘴，本想忍住，但好像并不怎么成功。Fury就那么愠怒地看着。Clint终于能一副满不在乎的样子回瞪过去，Fury翻了个白眼，继续道：“Coulson现在情况稳定。他伤势危重昏迷的时间比我们预想的要长，但他挺过来了，会痊愈的。”

Clint心中的大石头终于落了地，如释重负四个字肯定是直接写在脸上了，因为Fury的表情柔和了一点，示意Clint躺回去。Clint心不在焉地服从了，经过刚才的折腾，他的肩膀和肋骨终于能放松下来。

“我能见见他吗？长官？”Clint问，特意加上敬词以示尊重。不管Coulson再怎么说，他还是无法完全信任Fury。

Fury只是扬扬眉，意思是看出了他的用意。敏锐地扫了Clint一眼，然后摇摇头，“不行。等你伤好了能下床，他也清醒、恢复到能见客了你才能去。”Fury表情又强硬起来，直起身，于是谈话就到此为止了。Clint还没来得及感到愤愤不平，在他反驳抱怨之前，Fury转身就走了。

Clint只能自己一人生闷气。

体内的药物仍让他感到昏昏沉沉，Fury走后一个非常友善年轻的护士又给他的吊瓶里加了满满一针止痛剂，于是脑袋更晕了。直到她已经加完那一针，Clint才注意到床边站着一位不知从哪冒出来的护士。

在这种情况下，他花了好长时间才想出一个计划，而等他万事俱备终于可以真正实行的时候，药效猛地袭来，于是他干净利落地晕了过去。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint的计划简直简单地可笑，真的。客观上他自己也知道，但完全顾不了那么多，因为他实在太想知道Coulson确实还活着了。他必须亲眼见到才行。

所以当他从通风管爬向Coulson的房间时，他完全不顾自己的腿会被挤到什么程度。他之前在一个护士经过的时候把登记板偷偷掉了包，终于弄清楚了自己的位置，他对这家医院的结构也有足够的了解，知道如何溜进重症监护室。Coulson到现在了还在重症监护室，这让Clint十分紧张。

他花了一个多小时才找到Coulson的房间，Clint觉得一定是因为自己并没有想象中的那么了解这家医院，而不是因为那每一次呼吸、拖着伤腿走的每一步都会刺穿身体的尖锐疼痛。他承重的肩膀已经开始感到深入骨髓的疼，但Clint忽略了它，终于蜷缩在了Coulson房间天花板上。Clint刚才从通风管缝隙处瞄了一眼，他的指挥官确实还活着。各种机器接在身上，监视着他的每一项体征，很快，心跳仪传来的滴滴声就让Clint不安地睡去。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Clint，醒醒，我不能亲自上去。”Clint的潜意识里飘入一个细若游丝的声音。

Clint语无伦次地嘟囔了几声，蜷得更紧了，阵阵战栗扯动着他的肋骨。

“Clint，拜托。醒过来。”从身下飘上来的声音充满疲惫，Clint的双眼闭得更紧了，他蜷着身子取暖，两只手都因寒冷而颤抖。太冷了。怎么这么冷？他还觉得筋疲力尽，浑身上下都在疼。为什么会疼呢？

“Clint。”又是那个声音。Clint爱死了那个声音，全身心地信任着它。也许正因如此，他的身体才下意识地自动动了起来，试图伸展身子、清醒过来。很艰难，身子根本无法完全舒展开来，因为四面都是墙。他睁开眼，却只看到周围灰蒙蒙的黑暗，一股恐慌瞬间袭来，肾上腺素迅速飙升。被这么一刺激，他觉得整个人都控制不住地抖动，而混沌的大脑却还挣扎着想要弄明白现在到底是什么状况。

他肯定是弄出动静了，因为那个轻柔的声音又传了过来，“Clint，你在通风管里。下来。”

Coulson。那是Coulson的声音。Coulson醒着，正命令Clint从藏身处出来。

藏身处？哦，对了。他藏在天花板上来着……在Coulson病房的天花板上……因为Coulson受伤了。

Clint也受伤了，所以才会觉得疼。但为什么他会觉得这么冷？

他大脑的转动速度没他想要的那么快，但他想要服从Coulson命令的本能实在太强烈了，麻木的手指摸索到了一块板子，随即将它抠开。他向洞口处挪动，下面漏出的昏暗灯光瞬间刺向眼睛。Clint紧抓住对面的板子，身子先探出洞口，但他显然低估了手指的麻木程度，再加上肩膀处突然传来一阵令人目眩的剧痛，手下打滑，整个人直接摔在了地上。

本就酸痛的身体受到这么一下突如其来的冲击，Clint发出一声压抑的呻吟，缠着绷带的伤腿疼得尤其厉害。他快速眨着眼，赶走视野里的黑点，打量了一下四周。虽然他不想承认，但事实就是他花了很长时间，直到视线落到躺在左边病床上的Coulson身上，才回想起自己为什么会出现在这里。

Coulson整个人看起来简直一团糟，脸色灰白，头发乱七八糟，眼皮半睁着，视线所及大部分露出的皮肤都缠着绷带，身子周围是各种缠成一堆的管子。他的手指有气无力地拽着脸上的氧气面罩，想把它拉开。尽管Coulson还很虚弱，但瞪向Clint不以为然的眼神中还是掺杂着担心的神色。

“关于自作主张逃出医院这事，我之前是怎么给你说的？”Coulson语调平平地问。Clint的注意力这才真正集中起来，能看到Coulson仍处于药物的影响下，能听出藏在平静语调下的痛苦。Coulson在各种止痛剂的作用下竟然还能保持这种程度的清醒，Clint很是佩服。然后，他记起了自己来这儿的最初目的。

“他们不让我见你。”Clint轻柔地回答道，浑身所有力气突然间像被抽空了一样，整个人变得温顺起来。他的四肢在抽痛，身子还在抖，肌肉紧绷。他还瘫在地上，浑身无力，实在懒得换个更舒服的姿势。反正从这个角度也能看到Coulson，他唯一的想法就是能让自己变得暖和一些。

Coulson的表情完全变为了担心。“Clint……”他没继续说下去，眼神缓缓在Clint脸上搜寻，对方的身体状况尽收眼底。Clint不想知道Coulson这会儿在想什么，但Clint之前很少能听到别人用那种带着同情的语气跟他说话，不知为何，竟然有种想哭的冲动。他拒绝就这样瘫在医院的地上任由自己崩溃，况且Coulson的状况显然比他更糟。他在心里给自己鼓劲，给了Coulson一个没心没肺的傻笑。

“至少我们现在有同款的伤疤了。”他虚弱地说，假装嘴唇并没有颤抖。

这一招显然已经太老套了，完全没有起到应有的效果，因为Coulson的表情丝毫未变，只是轻声嘟囔道：“过来。我们可以共用。”

Clint正想问他什么意思，就看到Coulson向右边挪了挪，腾出一点地方，显然是在邀请Clint一起躺下。刚才的动作让Coulson疼得直咧嘴、低声喘着粗气，Clint一下子又惊恐起来。

“你干嘛呢，伤口又要崩开了，神啊，你不该乱动的，如果出什么意外……”

“Clint，过来，现在。”Coulson咬着牙说道，呼吸变得短浅，“你身上有伤，再加上在通风管里一通乱爬，伤势肯定会加重，你还蠢到在上面睡着了，现在很可能有低温症的初期症状。躺过来。”他的呼吸越来越凌乱，于是他又把氧气面罩放回原位，每呼一口气面罩里都腾起一片雾。

Coulson的那种语气和目前这种状况让Clint完全无法反驳，说实话，他也并不想反对。于是他只得强迫自己爬起来，费了好大劲才慢慢地走到Coulson床边。Coulson又往旁边挪了挪，直到实在疼得动不了，但腾出的空间已经足够了，Clint慢慢躺下，小心翼翼地尽量不碰到Coulson。

Clint拽过毛毯，把自己和Coulson裹在里面，Coulson身上散发的热量已经开始让他不停发抖的身体慢慢平复下来。他们挨得很近，近得Clint能感觉到Coulson腹部裹着的绷带正贴着自己的皮肤，回忆如潮水般袭来；Coulson，躺在地上，血汩汩冒出，而Clint，什么都做不了，只能不停地向不知是否存在的神明祈祷。

“他们不让我见你。”Clint又嘟囔道，手指划过层层绷带，完全忽视掉自己颤抖的声音。他不知道为什么他非把这句话说出来不可，他也不想管。Coulson一只手伸过来握住了Clint的手，Clint小声抽了抽鼻子。

“我没事了。我们很快就都能康复了。”Coulson悄声说，他的音量已经越来越弱，因为有氧气面罩，声音听起来闷闷的。Clint抬眼，看着他涣散的双眼慢慢闭上，刚才他努力反抗着药效，现在终于没有力气了。

Clint体内的药物已经慢慢失效了，他知道几小时过后他肯定会浑身疼，但他实在太累了，管不了那么多了。所以他就这么握着Coulson手，点点头，自言自语道：“就这样吧，”闭上眼，任由自己沉浸在猛然袭来的疲倦感中。

他信任他的指挥官，信任到足以以命相托，如果Coulson说没事了，那Clint选择相信他。


End file.
